Turned
by Strange Crossovers
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was never one to give up, but he held many secrets in his short life. He wasn't one to show emotion, or smile, ever. So how would he be expected to act when he was blooded by a half vampire on complete accident, and began to feel the cravings of blood? At first a minor setback, it leads to so much more.


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Okay, so, if you haven't been to my profile page yet- I'd just like to tell you that this account is MEANT to have strange and unusual fandom crossovers. I am AWARE that the worlds do not match up, and if you give the fanfic a simple chance, I promise you will love what you see, and if you don't- you get your own story request.**_

 _ **Just bear with me, the stories will start slow but I promise at least one of my fics will appeal to you.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Strange Crossovers.**_

* * *

Ciel wouldn't even attempt to hide the long, yet quiet, groan that escaped from his lips as he crossed his arms and tried not to pout. The childish action showing all of his current emotions as he lifted his cup to his lips and gulped down the disgustingly sweet liquid inside. He couldn't help it, he had to display his disgust to the single person the room with him, even if it made him look picky and childish.

As he gazed down into his teacup, he watched the sugar at the bottom twirl and swirl in the liquid, like kicked up dust as his butler poured more tea into the fine, porcelain cup; which was painted blue and silver. Then, the butler poured in a great amount of milk, which left clouds in the translucent liquid, ruining the texture and momentarily mesmerizing Ciel. The sugar settled for a brief moment before Sebastian slowly stirred the greyish-white drink to dissolve the sugar crystals at the bottom.

If Ciel wasn't already being childish as it was, he was even more dramatic in the depths of his mind, in his head he was cursing the butler and panicking- going utterly mad.

This was an abomination! His tea was ruined!

Tea was almost as important to his diet as sugar, without it, he wouldn't be able to stay awake through a day, as the bitter taste shocked his senses to him. His teas were always those with a bitter twang, that gave him a little bit of a jolt to get him up. He was a bit of an insomniac after all, and the queen had him constantly out on missions, everyone had their own 'Morning Coffee.'

His was tea.

This cup of tea, however, was unacceptable; while it was such a little thing, and he had so much more to worry about at the moment, Ciel always seemed to have the time to judge the quality of the tea he was served. The habit being drilled in at the young age of eight- when he'd first had a taste of the drink. He gave a sigh and took another small sip of the 'fresh' cup of tea that the butler had just poured.

He scowled when he noticed it tasted just like the previous cup, which he'd just barely managed to finish. His taste buds tingled in disagreement, part of him yelled to spit out the liquid, which could've been poisoned by how badly prepared it was. It was cold, a combination of sweet and bitter with more than a twinge of something foul. The taste of tea was completely gone and didn't even linger in his mouth like it should've, it might as well have been something else completely.

Better yet, why didn't he just take a mouthful of can sugar instead?

It would surely taste better.

The boy had sampled every dessert, candy, and treat he could get his hands on. His butler was constantly stirring up the most wonderful sweets in all of London. Yet, he'd made this tea, and it was just an awful mistake.

Even with his sweet tooth, he couldn't stand it, because the sugar wasn't at all the problem. "Sebastian! This tea is terrible! And cold!" He scolded, "I demand you retrieve a fre-..."

The butler shook his head, cutting off the boy, "while tea is able to shock you awake with its taste, it will not keep you awake. You need the sugar to gather energy to make it through our mission."

Ciel huffed, he hated being cut off and being told no. Especially right now, the butler knew how he ran on sugar, as manny great detectives- and children- did. "Sebastian, if you wish to give me energy, then make me a parfait, the taste wouldn't be as foul as this rubbish."

He'd even considered to throw the cup at the butler to make a point, as well as give him a mess to clean up, but he decided against it. While it wasn't unusual for him to snap at his servants and throw 'tantrums' when he didn't get his way. Or for him to hit the servants, or cuff them over the head, he wasn't in the mood to have Sebastian glaring at the back of his head during their mission.

Of course, the butler would have to keep his posture even when upset with his master... While Ciel decided if he should throw one of his tantrums or not, he heard the butler reply.

"I apologize, M'Lord. We will be leaving soon, and I cannot make a dessert quick enough like that, as a second notion, we don't have anything to make a parfait."

Ciel gave an irritated growl as he watched the butler bow. He ignored the demon and picked up his cup, hesitantly gulping the last of the mixture until there was nothing left but a soggy mound of sugar.

"Very good sir," Sebastian said, emotion twinging his voice, "you will thank me during the show, I believe you will be alert, and catch clues easier. Now, we will be leaving soon as well."

The show Sebastian spoke of was their latest assignment, a traveling circus going by the name "Cirque Du Freak" that had recently been popping in European countries left and right, especially right there in England. At first, the Queen hadn't been concerned at all, until it came to her attention that it was a freak show, therefore, it was illegal.

She knew it didn't mean any good, especially if they were sneaking around and using unowned lots for their shows. Normally, a circus or show in town would ask for someone to use their property.

This was why she was sending Ciel to see the case of the conditions in the cirque. She wanted the poor, tortured souls of the circus to be freed, because knowing how it worked- they probably weren't being treated well. Ciel had purchased tickets so that he and Sebastian could get an inside look on exactly what went on, and then see what else was behind the curtains.

"If this 'Circus of Freaks' has nothing to hide, then they won't mind us going backstage, will they?" Ciel had said smugly when he'd been explaining his plan.

The show was late at night, however, and this was the reason Sebastian was forcing the retched tea on him.

The boy was a teen, and even an insomniac such as he needed sleep. So he was bound to crash at some point in the night, hopefully not during the 5 AM show.

Like the stubborn boy he was, he'd avoided taking a nap, and wound up drinking Sebastian's stay-awake methods as he watched the clock tick by. Staying up this late would never happen again.

The clock hit 4:45 and Ciel stood, pushing his chair back and looking to his butler, "we should head out," he announced, beginning towards the door. The circus was several miles away, and Sebastian would have to push his superspeed to the limits to make it on time.

Sebastian pushed in his master's chair and gave a bow, "yes, Bocchan."


End file.
